Niall Horan's Long Lost Little Sister
by Taylor Irwin
Summary: Niall had a little sister, but his parents said she dyed while his mother was giving birth to her. When really his parents gave her up for adoption. Now 14 years later little Taylor LaBar was told she was adopted. Now Taylor is out to find her family. Will she ever find them? What happens when she finds out she's One Direction's Niall Horan's long lost little sister? R5 is in this
1. Taylor LaBar

I'm Taylor LaBar. I'm 14 years old.  
>I have Brown hair and green eyes with blue in them.<br>I love One Direction. But I like Niall the most cause I sort of look like him.  
>I use to have blonde hair and blue eyes.<p>

Favorite things:

Color: Blue and Yellow  
>Bands: Big Time Rush, R5, One Direction, etc.<p>

Friends:

Dianna, she 18, tall, blonde, has blue eyes

Adrienne, 13, short, brown hair, has brown eyes

Ana, 13, short, brown/black hair, has brown eyes

Lives:

Los Angeles, California

A big thing about me you should know I was adopted! And I didn't know.

Later!


	2. The Past

Niall's P.O.V.

I just got out of the shower after our concert. I'm so tired, so I walked to bed. I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

*Dream*

"Dad, how's mom and Taylor?" little 5 year old me asked  
>"Their doing just fine" dad say sighing as he walked back into the room mom was in<p>

I sat down in my chair waiting to see my sister. Mom wanted to name her Taylor for some reason. Dad walked out and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Daddy what's wrong?" I ask  
>"Niall, Taylor dyed" he said<p>

I started to cry.

Little did I know that she wasn't dead.

{Years Pasted}

My parents had got an a divorce. I lived with dad. I kept having this dream about a young girl who looked like me. Maybe she was someone like a sister. Soon I tried out for the X-Factor. I was always into music. During the X-Factor me and four other boys were put together  
>as a boy band. That boy band is called One Direction. Even while I was in One Direction I still had the dream about the girl.<br>But now she looked 14 and hair was brown and her eyes are green with blue in them.

*End Of Dream*

I sigh thinking about the girl. I wish I know who she was.


	3. I'M ADOPTED!

Taylor's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my room when mom called me downstairs. I shut off my laptop and walked downstairs.  
>I saw everyone sitting down. I started to worry.<p>

"Mom what wrong?" I ask

Mom winced when I said mom. What's going on?

"Taylor, you need to sit down" Tracy said  
>"Ok" I said sitting down<br>"Taylor, me and your mother both love you very much" dad started  
>"But Taylor we aren't your real parents you were adopted by us" mom finishes<br>"What?!" I yelled

I was shocked. I'm adopted!

"Taylor, honey, clam down" grandma says  
>"Who are my parents?" I ask clamming down<br>"We don't know sweetie, I'm sorry" dad said  
>"Well, can we go to the adoption center and ask?" I ask<br>"Sure" mom said

I hug them and then hug everyone else. I then go upstairs to talk to my three best friends.

*Convo.*

Taylor: Guys I was just told I was adopted! :(  
>Adrienne: Cool :)<br>Dianna: lol you look nothing like your adopted parents  
>Taylor: Not the point Dianna :  
>Ana: Really? Who are your real parents?<br>Taylor: Idk Ana :'(  
>Adrienne: I g2g guys bye<br>T&D&ANA: Bye Adrie  
>Taylor: I wonder who my family are :'(<br>Ana: Tay didn't you say you looked like Niall Horan from One Direction  
>Taylor: Yeah..Why?...<br>Dianna: I think I understand what Ana is trying to say  
>Ana&amp;D: Niall might be your brother<br>Taylor: Haha girls that's not true anyway I have to get to bed bye guys  
>Ana&amp;D: Bye<p>

*End Of Convo.*

I shut my laptop and fell back on to my pillows. I just lay there till my door opens.

"Taylor?" I hear someone ask

I turn over and saw Ronnie. She's the youngest out of all of us.

"What Ronnie?" I ask  
>"Can I sleep in here to night?" she asked me back answering my question<br>"Sure" I say moving over

She gets in and falls asleep. I start to wonder about my real family and why they give me up.  
>I don't know when I fell asleep but I wen t to asleep having the same dream I had since I was four.<p> 


	4. I'm Begin My Search

Taylor's P.O.V.

I woke up to find Ronnie gone. I got out of bed, and looked around my room.  
>I then remembered I was told I was adopted last night. I went to the bathroom and showered and then walked back into my room.<br>I grabbed clothes and put them on. I walked downstairs to only see mom.

"Hi" I said sitting down at the table  
>"Taylor, we will find out who they are and see if they want you back ok?" Stephanie said<br>"Stephanie Rose! You will not talk to her that way!" mom yelled  
>"Whatever mom, she looks like Niall Horan's sister" she said<p>

I sighed. I grabbed some breakfast and eat it. I looked at the clock and saw it's 8:30. I'm homeschooled so don't worry.  
>I got up and went to brush my teeth. I really hope I find my real parents. I really want to meet them. And I want to know why they didn't want me. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.<p>

*2 Hours Later*

I must have fell asleep cause mom was shaking me. She told me it's time to go, to the center. I was scared.

"Taylor, sweetie, you now you don't need to do this" mom said  
>"I need to know who I am mom" I say<br>"I know sweetie, but if you find them are you going to visit them?" she ask while driving  
>"Yes" I said<p>

She sighed. I really want to know. I hate that they give me up. I just want to know why.  
>This is the beginning of my search for my family.<p> 


	5. Finding Out I Have To Go To Ireland

Taylor's P.O.V.

Mom stopped the car and got out. I just sat there scared. I felt a tug on my hand. I looked over and saw a little girl standing there.  
>I get out of the car and pic her up. I carry her in side.<p>

"Hi little one" I say to her  
>"Hi" she says in a whisper<br>"What's your name?" I ask  
>"Rosie" she said<br>"That's a pretty name, I'm Taylor" I say  
>"Nice to meet you" she said then she ran away<p>

I sighed. I walked over to my mom. I'm still scared. When I saw her look shocked I knew something was up.

"Mom what's wrong?" I ask  
>"Taylor meet Mrs. Joel" mom said<p>

I looked at the woman. She looked 50 or 60 years old.

"Oh Taylor you are so grown up" she said pulling me into a hug  
>"Hi" I say shyly<br>"Now what can I do for you?" she asked  
>"I want to find my birth parents" I say<br>"Ok let get your file" she said walking off to get in

I turn to my mother. I sigh and hug her.

"What if I have to go somewhere far away?" I ask  
>"We will still get to see you" she answers<p>

Mrs. Joel came back and handed the file over to me. I opened it up to see. Facts about me.  
>Like my parents aren't together anymore and that I have an older brother but his name is not in here.<p>

"Mrs. Joel who's my brother?" I ask  
>"He is famous Taylor and he thinks your dead" she sighed<br>"My brother thinks I'm dead" I almost shout  
>"Taylor!" mom scolds me<br>"Sorry" I say

I look back at the file and something shocks me. It's were I'm from.

"Taylor what's wrong?" mom asks  
>"I know where to go and find them" I say<br>"Where?" mom asks  
>"Mrs. Joel can I take my file, I'm going to need it?" I ask<br>"Sure sweetie" she says

I turn back to mom. I sigh and hold out the file. She takes it and reads it.

"Your going to Ireland?" she asks

I nod my head. I see tears build up in her eyes.

"Mom I need to meet them" I say  
>"Ok, I'll get you a ticket tonight" she said<p>

We drove home and I ran to my room and locked the door and logged on to facebook. I see that only Dianna was on.

*Convo.*

Taylor: Hey :/  
>Dianna: Hey how did it go?<br>Taylor: I found out that my birth parents are no longer together and I have an older brother and something else  
>Dianna: Wow, what is it Tay?<br>Taylor: I'm going to Ireland to find my family  
>Dianna: Wow<br>Taylor: Yeah and my brother is famous and thinks I'm dead  
>Dianna: You know that sounds like Niall Horan is your brother cause he's famous, Irish, and his sister is dead<br>but he thinks she's a live just your parents give you away  
>Taylor: NIALL HORAN MIGHT BE MY BROTHER!? That's crazy!<br>Dianna: Yeah but cool ;)  
>Taylor: Haha yeah later Dianna<br>Dianna: Later

*End Of Convo.*

I shut my latop and walked downstairs. I saw everyone in the living room.

"Taylor?" Tracy asked  
>"I'm going to Ireland to find my family" I stated<p>

They all sigh. They pull me into a hug before I go start packing.

Once I packed half of everything I lye down to get some sleep. The last thing on my mind was...

Ireland here I come!


	6. First Step: Meeting The Birth Mom

Taylor's P.O.V.

I just got off the plane here in Ireland. Mom and dad have put me in a hotel.  
>I got to the hotel, and checked in.<p>

"Room for Taylor LaBar" I say  
>"Room 234" the lady behind the desk said<br>"Thanks" I say taking the key

I walk to my room and unlock it. It was beautiful. I put everything that I needed where they needed to go away.  
>Then, I sat down on the bed. I need to rest for tomorrow. I'm going to meet my real mom.<p>

*The Next Day*

I got up and showered. I was planning on what to wear today. I picked out this outfit for today.  
>I walked out of my room with everything I needed and down the road. I was looking for my mother's house.<br>I bumped into someone along the way. It was a lady.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I say  
>"It's alright dear, what are you doing out here alone?" she asked<br>"I'm looking for my birth mom, I have some questions for her and I want to meet her" I say  
>"What's your name sweetie?" she asked<br>"Taylor" I say

She freezes up and stares at me.

"Taylor?" she says looking at me

I nod and she pulls me into a hug.

"Look at you, your so grown up" she says  
>"Your my mother?" I ask<br>"Yes" she says with tears in her eyes  
>"Mom can we go back to your place?" I ask<br>"Sure"

We walked to her place, and we sat in the kitchen.

"Mom why did you guys get rid of me?" I ask  
>"Your father didn't want you so, he put you up for adoption behind my back" she said<br>"Oh, what about my brother? In my file it say I have a famous brother" I say confused  
>"Yes you do, I know he thinks your dead, but your not" she said<br>"I would like to meet him sometime" I say looking down  
>"You will when you go to your father's place" mom said<br>"Ok" I say  
>"So where are you staying Taylor?" mom asked<br>"In the hotel down the road" I say confused  
>"Well, instead of staying there would you like to live here with me?" she asked<br>"Yes mom, I would love to, still have to talk to my adopted parent though" I say  
>"That's fine dear" she sighs "Now time for lunch" she says handing me a bowl of something<br>"Ok" I say  
>"Don't worry you'll love it when you eat it" she said<p>

After lunch we went back to my hotel and got my stuff. I checked out and helped mom take everything into the house.

"It's your brother's room by the way that you will be sleeping in if that's ok?" mom asked  
>"Yeah, it's fine" I reassured her<p>

I walked into the room and started to put stuff away. Mom walked into the room and helped me.

"Taylor I want you to know I love you cause it wasn't me who got rid of you it was your father" she said  
>"I know mom, I love you and my brother, and dad some what" I say<br>"Ok, but you still need to meet him" she said  
>"Yes mom" I said lay down on the bed<br>"Good" she said as she kissed my forehead and left the room

I grabbed my laptop and logged on to everything. I video chatted with everyone at home and chatted with my friends.  
>I changed my clothes and went to bed.<p> 


	7. Step Two: Meeting Dad

Taylor's P.O.V.

I woke up and showered and than went to pic some clothes out. I ended up with these clothes.  
>I walked downstairs to see mom making breakfast. I smile cause I found my mom.<p>

"Hey mom" I say as I walk into the kitchen  
>"Hey sweetie, I like the outfit" she said<br>"Thanks" I say with a smile  
>"Your welcome" she says<br>"What's for breakfast?" I ask  
>"Anything you want" she said<br>"Ok" I say  
>"Taylor I have to go to work, be good when you go see your father" she said as she walks out the door<br>"Yes mom, I will" I say

I eat, wash the dishes I used and then brushed my teeth. I grabbed my bag and headed out.  
>I walk around for awhile till I see him (mom gave me a picture of him). I walk over to him. I tap his shoulder.<p>

"Hello dear" he says  
>"Hello father" I say<br>"What?" he asks  
>"I'm Taylor, your daughter that you got rid of" I say<br>"Taylor?!" he said shocked  
>"Yup, that's me" I say with a smile<br>"Let's go inside" he says

I nod and follow him. I walk in and he pulls me into a hug.

"Hello my little girl" dad said  
>"Hello dad" I said as I pull away from him<br>"Your brother is here but asleep, why don't you wake him up" he said  
>"Ok" I say walking up the stairs<p>

I looked into the room and saw him. I can not believe what I saw...


	8. Step Three: Getting Your Brother To Beli

Taylor's P.O.V.

Niall Horan was in that bed. I walked over and poked him and he groaned. I giggled. I saw him up his eyes.  
>I stood up and backed away from the bed. He sat up in the bed and stared at me.<p>

"Who are you?" he asked  
>"I'm Taylor" I say shyly<br>"My little sister's name was Taylor" he said sadly  
>"Yeah I know, and you think she's dead" I said<br>"Yeah" he sighed  
>"I'm going downstairs" I say leaving the room fast before he can say anything<p>

I walked down the stairs and saw dad in the living room. I sat down next to him.

"Dad?" I ask  
>"Yes Taylor?" he asked back<br>"Why did you lie to Niall?" I ask as tears filled my eyes

Before he could say anything, Niall came downstairs. My brother doesn't know I'm a live. A tear fell down my cheek.

"Taylor, sweetheart are you crying?" I hear dad ask me breaking me out of my thoughts  
>"I guess so" I say<br>"Dad did you just call this girl sweetheart?" Niall asked  
>"Yes son" dad sighed<br>"Who is she?" Niall asked again  
>"I'm your sister Niall" I say<br>"No your not Taylor dyed while mom was giving birth" Niall said as tears started to well up his eyes  
>"Niall, Taylor, was given away when she was little" dad said<p>

I could take it anymore tears started coming down like a waterfall. I ran out of the house and sat on the ground crying my eyes out.  
>I can hear Niall and dad fighting inside.<p>

Niall's P.O.V.

That girl is the one from my dream she's real, and my sister. Taylor my little sister who is dead.

"Dad! Taylor's dead!" I yell  
>'No she's not! She is a live and me and your mother both knew that Niall" dad yells back<br>"I need proof that's my sister" I say  
>"She might have some" dad said sighing<br>"We gave her away because I knew your dream when you were little. You wanted to be a star and how would you feel if your little sister got hate?" dad said after a minute  
>"I would hate myself and try and stop it dad" I said<p>

I walked out to see Taylor on the ground crying her eyes out. I walked over to her and sat next to her. I put and arm over her shoulder.  
>She tensed up, I smirked knowing I scared her. She looked up at me and what I saw broke my heart. She had tearstained cheeks and red eyes.<br>She moved away from me. I frowned, as she got up. She walked into the house for a minute and then came out with a 1D bag. I laughed, knowing she likes my band. She handed me a file for her bag.

"I hope that's enough proof for you. They wouldn't tell me who my brother was, they only told me he was famous" she said sitting down again

I looked through the file and it says she my sister. I looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Is our family really huggers?" she asked in a whiny voice  
>"Yes" I say happily<p>

She groans, it makes me laugh. I wish I knew sooner that my sister was a live. She snuggled into me. I smiled even though I don't know a thing about her. I hear her phone ring. She pulls away and grabs it. I was sad that she pulled away so I pulled her back.

"Niall it's my adopted parents" she says  
>"So I want to meet the people that took care of you" I say with a smile, which makes her smile<p>

Taylor's P.O.V.

Niall wanted to meet my adopted parents so here we go.

*Convo.*

Taylor: Hello  
>MOM&amp;DAD: Hey Taylor<br>Taylor: What's up?  
>Dad: Hoping you found your family<br>Taylor: Yes I have and I'm with my brother right now  
>Mom: Can we meet him?<br>Taylor: Sure  
>Niall: Hello?<br>M&D: Hey  
>Niall: I'm Niall<br>Mom: As in Niall Horan from One Direction the band that Taylor likes?  
>Taylor: Mom!<br>Niall: Yes I am  
>Dad: It's nice to meet you<br>Niall: It's nice to meet you too, thank you for taking care of Taylor  
>Mom: It's no problem<br>Taylor: Yeah you always say that even when I cause trouble  
>Dad: Your a troublemaker Taylor<br>Niall: Really?  
>Mom: Yes she is Niall<br>Taylor: I know dad  
>Dad: Haha<br>Taylor: I have to go my phones dying  
>M&amp;D: Ok bye<br>N&T: Bye

*End Of Convo.*

I looked at Niall and saw he was smirking. Oh no. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"So you like One Direction?" Niall said cockily  
>"Yeah so?" I shrugged<br>"Your the best little sister I could ever ask for" Niall said pulling me onto his lap

I laugh and snuggle into his chest. He taller than me by a few inches.

"I know" I smirked

Niall just laugh and kissed my head. I smiled as he kissed my head in a brotherly way.

"Niall, I have to get back to mom's soon" I say  
>"Your staying with mom?" he asked<br>"Yeah, she offered for me to live there instead of in a hotel" I said  
>"Yeah that's mom for you" he sighed<br>"Yeah I like your room" I smiled  
>"Haha you sleep in my room" he said laughing<br>"Niall, I'm ok sleeping in your room" I say  
>"Good" he said "Taylor how old are you?" he asked<br>"14 why?" I ask  
>"14 years you weren't in my life" he sighed<br>"Niall, I'm here now" I say kissing his cheek  
>"I know, come on I'll tell dad that I'm staying at mom's tonight" he said getting up<br>"Ok" I say

He helps me up and puts an arm around my shoulder. We walk in and we dad smiling at us. Niall tells dad that he staying over at mom's tonight because he wants to get to know me much better. Dad said fine to the idea. Niall packed some clothes and then grabbed my hand.  
>We walked back to mom's with him holding my hand with an arm around my shoulder. When we got home mom was here.<br>She smiled at us. She made dinner and we eat then Niall and me stayed up talked while mom went to bed cause she had work in the morning.  
>Niall slept downstairs on the couch even though I told him he could sleep with me. That night I feel asleep with a smile on my face.<p> 


	9. Meeting The Rest Of The Band

Taylor's P.O.V.

I woke up and took a shower. I went back into the room I sleep in and started looking for clothes for me to wear.  
>I found them and put them on. I walked downstairs to see mom in the kitchen and Niall on the couch asleep. I giggled and waved to mom.<p>

"Taylor can you wake up your brother?" she asked  
>"Sure" I say<p>

I walk over to Niall and poked him. All he did was turn over. I giggled, soon two arms are around my waist pulling me.  
>I look down and see Niall awake and pulling me. I let him pull me so now I'm sitting on him.<p>

"Good Morning Niall" I smiled  
>"Morning" he said "Up Taylor"<br>"No" I said giggling

Niall smirked. I started to shake my head no, but he already flipped us over so he was on top. He looked like he was going to tickle me.  
>He must have read my mind and started tickling me, I burst out laughing.<p>

"Niall stop, I can't breath" I say laughing

He laughs and lets me go. He kisses my forehead and left the room.

Niall's P.O.V.

I'm so happy, I have my sister back. I got a call from the guys saying their coming to Ireland. I guess Taylor is going to meet the other guys.  
>I still don't know who she like's in the band. I'll ask her later. I walk into the kitchen to find mom gone already. Taylor came in after me.<p>

"Niall, want something to eat?" she asks  
>"Yes, I do Taylor" I say<br>"Ok" she says

I watch her cook. How does she know how to cook? And what can she do?

"Taylor how do you know how to cook and what can you do?" I ask  
>"My adopted parent taught me and I can sing, dance, write, I play the guitar, and the Piano" she said<p>

Wow! Best little sister ever! The guys are coming soon.

"Taylor the rest of the band is coming today" I tell her  
>"Cool" she replied<br>"So who do you like out of the band with me out?" I ask

Taylor's P.O.V.

I like Louis! Duh! He sweet and funny!

"Um..do you really want to know?" I ask Niall  
>"Yes I do Taylor" he said<br>"Louis" I mumble  
>"What I couldn't hear you?" Niall said<br>"Louis" I said louder  
>"What?" I hear a voice behind me<p>

I turn to see the other members of the band standing there. They look confused.

"Oh...boy..."I say slowly  
>"Hey lads, I would like you to meet Taylor" Niall said<br>"Hi Taylor, why did you say Louis name just a minute ago?" Liam asked  
>"Yeah nice to meet you to Liam, and I'm not saying why and neither is my brother" I say<br>"Wait.. BROTHER?!" Harry shouted  
>"Guys, Taylor was never dead, she was given away" Niall said looking at me<br>"I want to know why she said my name" Louis said

I look at Niall. I mouthed no to him. He opened his mouth to say something but I jumped on him, and put my hand over his mouth.  
>I whispered in his ear not to tell him. He nodded.<p>

Louis' P.O.V.

This girl said my name and now she won't say why. She pretty cute too. But I'm older than her. She jumped on Niall and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and got up and her helped her up. Taylor looked me and smiled shyly.

"Boy's stay away from Taylor, that means you Harry, she's only 14" Niall said  
>"Fine" Harry said with a sigh<br>"Niall, I'm going upstairs, my adopted parents want to video chat with me and then I'm going to do some writing" Taylor said  
>"Ok Taylor" Niall said<p>

Taylor walked upstairs and us boys went and sat in the living room. I really what to know why Taylor said me name.

"Niall, why did Taylor say my name?" I ask him  
>"Um...she likes you" he mumbled but I could hear it<p>

I had a big smile on my face after he said it. Niall was giving me his draggers eyes. Poor Niall, your 14 year old sister likes me.

"Ni, I wouldn't hurt Taylor like that you know, Harry would" I stated  
>"Hey!" Harry shouted but then nodded<br>"Really?" Niall asked  
>"Yes, even though she's younger then me, I would still date her, but I would go slow" I said<p>

What am I saying I can't like Taylor?

Taylor's P.O.V.

I was walking downstairs when I heard the boys talking about me. Louis said he would date me but take it slow.  
>I slowly walked back up the stairs and to Niall's room and shut the door. I leaned on the door and sighed. Why did Niall tell Louis?<br>Someone knocked on the door. I turned around and opened it. It was Louis. I wonder what he wanted.

"Taylor, guys wanted me to come up here and tell you, you could come down now we're going to play game" he said  
>"Ok, but no thanks Louis" I say<br>"Ok, then later" he said walking downstairs  
>"Later" I whispered when he was gone <p>


	10. A Kiss And Denying Feelings

Taylor's P.O.V.

It's been five days since I, Ireland. Niall spends all his time with the boys now that their here.  
>My crush on Louis has grown. Right now, I'm just sitting in bed writing. I was sitting in quiet till I hear the boys come home.<br>I sigh and got up to change. I throw on something quick.  I walked downstairs and stood there watching the guys.

"Later, I'm going out" I yell walking towards the door

They stop, and turned to me. I stop and turned to them.

"What?" I say  
>"You're not going out Tay" Liam shouted at me<br>"I don't care" I say running out the door

I run, and run, where ever my feet take me. I can hear footsteps behind me. I see a park with lots of trees.  
>I run faster and jumped up the tree. I know I can climb. I sit on a branch, my back leaning on the tree part. I look down and see Louis looking for someone, I know it's me. I burst into tears soon, giving me away for Louis to find me. I feel someone sit next to my feet.<br>I know it was Louis.

"Tater, why did you run?" he asked  
>"I needed to get away Louis, I'm not used to living with lots of boys. My foster parents only had girls ok" I say<br>"You could have told one of us that Taylor" he said with a sigh  
>"I'm to shy, can't you see that?" I ask<br>"I know your shy" he say  
>"I'm leaving Louis" I say getting out of the tree<br>"Taylor" Louis shouted coming down

I just stood there. Waiting for something. I watch his every step. When he's right in front of me, he pulls me close.  
>Soon, I feel lips on mine. I freeze up, soon I realize it's Louis. I start to kiss him back. I could feel him smile into the kiss.<br>Bombs everywhere. I pull away from the kiss and just stand there, looking down. I never had a boyfriend or my first kiss. Louis took my first kiss.

"What's wrong love?" Louis asked  
>"Nothing" I say with a smile, blushing<br>"Then why did you look down?" he asked confused  
>"Um..you were my first kiss" I mumble<p>

Louis' P.O.V.

She mumbled something. Her shy side is coming out and I think it's because I kissed her. I still can't believe I did that.

"Sorry, what was that?" I ask  
>"You were my first kiss Lou" she said louder blushing<br>"Aww" I cooed

I'm her first kiss, so honored. I need a carrot right now. Taylor might have some at the house. I grab her hand and dragged her to the house.  
>We walk in, and saw the guys on the couch looking mad.<p>

"Taylor!" Niall yelled looking pissed  
>"What?" she asked<br>"Why did you run like that?" Harry shouted

I pulled Taylor behind me. The guys look at us then each other. The smile at us. I look at Taylor and she's looks confused. I shake no head no to them. They frown, and sit down. Now that's over.

"I'm going upstairs" Taylor say  
>"Ok" we all say<p>

I watch her go up stairs. Once she's upstairs the guys bug me with questions.

"What happened?" Liam asked  
>"How did you find her?" Zayn asked<br>"Did you kiss her?" Harry asked, I smiled at that one  
>"What did she say?" Niall asked last<br>'Guys, everything is fine and, Harry why would you ask that?" I ask him  
>"I'm Harry" he said<p>

I nodded and walked to Niall's old room and saw Taylor on the bed looking at the wall. I sigh mentally. I knew kissing her was a mistake.  
>I start to turn around and Taylor says something.<p>

"Why did you kiss me Louis?" she asks

I turn around to look at her and she's still looking at the wall.

"I don't know Taylor" I say then I leave the room

Taylor's P.O.V.

I knew that he knew why he did it. I want him to tell me. Anyway, I'm going to get some sleep. I said night to the boys.


	11. Out with the Boys and A Kiss?

Niall's P.O.V.

Today we have a signing at the mall, and mom not here, dad can't take Taylor, so she has to come with us.  
>I sigh and get up off the couch. I wake up the boys, then went upstairs to wake up Taylor. When I opened the door I saw her already up.<br>She was writing in her notebook. She was also singing a bit. I walked over and sat on the bed. I tapped her foot, she jump, and I laughed at her.

"Niall!" she yelled  
>"Yes sweet dear sister of mine?" I said smirking<br>"What do you want?" she says  
>"I wanted to see if you were up, and me and the boys have a signing so you have to go" I say getting<p>

She sighs and pushed me out of the room, and slammed the door in my face. I just laughed and walked downstairs to make breakfast

Taylor's P.O.V.

Niall is a pain sometimes. I got my clothes and walked to the bathroom. Louis was just about to go into the bathroom when he saw me.  
>I just turned around and walked back to my room, I felt a hand grab my arm and spun me around. It was Louis. I rolled my eyes and stood there.<p>

"Taylor, I'm sorry if you think I'm leading you on or something" he said

I didn't say anything, I just stood there, looking at him. Then, I pulled my arms out of his rip and walked to my room.  
>I changed in there. I really like Louis, but he just leads me to heartbreak, plus I'm only 14! I walked out in t<span>his.<span> The guys were all eating.  
>Niall, saw me and told me to eat. I told him no. I started to compare myself with Niall. I have green eye, he has blue. I wear glasses, he doesn't. I sigh and walk to the living room and started writing. I felt someone sit next to me, so put my notebook back in my bag.<br>I looked at the person and saw it was Liam.

"What Liam?" I ask  
>"What's wrong?" he asked back<br>"Nothing, I'm just bored" I say

I'm not really bored, I'm heartbroken.

"Taylor, I know that's not true" Liam said  
>"Liam.." I start<br>"Tell me!" he orders  
>"No!" I shout<br>"Taylor, just tell me what's wrong" he said calmly

I look down, I want to run out of here. I look at Liam, then I look very where else. All the boys were staring at us. I just sighed and looked at Louis.

"I'm not telling, now let's go" I say walking out of the house

*After Car Ride*

I get out, see that we're at the mall. I walk in with the boys and see so many people. I look at the boys scared. Niall looks at me and walks over and puts an arm over my shoulders. We walk over to Paul. Niall tells Paul, I'm his sister.

"Guys can I go shopping seeing I might get bored?" I ask  
>"Sure, baby sis. Do you need money?" Niall asks<br>"No, later boys" I say walking away  
>"Later Tater" They all yell but Louis<p>

I walk out.

"See you later Paul" I say waving to him  
>"Later Taylor" he said rolling his eyes<p>

Well then. I just walked away and started shopping.

*1 Hour Later*

I walk back to where the guys are. I had so many bags. Niall might not like some of the clothes.  
>I walked in and the boys looked at in surprise at the bags. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Boys, help" I begged  
>"Fine" and "Okays" is what I got from them<p>

I sighed and walked out with them to the van.

"Taylor, how much stuff did you buy?" Harry and Zayn asked at the same time  
>"A lot" I said<p>

The boys groaned, which made me smirk.

"You know I love you all" I said  
>"Yeah, right Taylor" Zayn mumbled<p>

I sigh and kissed all their cheek's but Louis. Louis looked sad, while the boys looked confused.

*After the Car Ride*

I made the guys take in my bags. I saw mom on the couch. I walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Hey mom" I say with a smile  
>"Hi sweetie" she said<p>

I walked upstairs to see Louis putting the last bag in my room. I looked at him and sighed. He looked up, and smiled. He walked over and shut the door. Ok, now I'm confused. I heard him lock it. I feel his hand snake around my waist, his lips on my neck. I pull away but he just pulls me back. He turns me around looks me in the eye.

"Louis" I whisper  
>"Yes?" he whispered back<br>"Stop" I say  
>"Why?" he asks<br>"Your just leading me-"I started to say till I felt his lips on mine

I started to kiss back. I felt him smile into the kiss. He deepened it, by brushing his tongue a crossed my lips, I let him in. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I had to stand on my tippy toes to do it. I hate being short. He pulls away and smiled.

"Louis, why do you keep leading me on, if you just don't like me?" I ask with a frown  
>"Taylor, I don't like you, I think I love you, I really don't know" he said<p>

I was shocked, but I think I shocked him by kissing him again but he kisses back. I feel him start to lift me. I let him and I wrap my legs around his waist. I smile into the kiss and so does he. I pull away and smile.

Louis' P.O.V.

I just told Taylor feelings and then she kisses me. I love her kisses. I love holding her.

"I think I love you too Louis" she whispers with a smile on her face

She looked tired, so I lay her on the bed and kiss her forehead. I walk out of the room with a smile. The boys l0ok at me weird.  
>I brush it off and sat down and watch TV. <p>


	12. News Back Home

Taylor's P.O.V.

Dianna said she had big news to tell me and the girls. I wonder what it is.  
>Right now, I'm stuck with the boys again. I love them but I want some time alone. I need to thin about me and Louis.<br>I was dressed, hoping we could do something, but they wanted to get to now me better. I, myself, hated me.

"Guys do you really want to know what I'm like?" I ask them  
>"Yes" they all shouted<br>"Fine" I sighed  
>"Taylor, where did you fly from?" Zayn asked<br>"Los Angeles, California" I say  
>"Really? That's far!" Harry said<br>"I know, but I love it there, like I love it here" I say with a small smile  
>"I love having you here" Niall says hugging me<br>"I know" I whisper  
>"What's your favorite color?" Liam asked<br>"Blue and Yellow" I say

They all nod.

"What are your hobbies?" Harry asked

I didn't want to say them I just looked down.

"Come Tay, they can't be that bad" Louis joked  
>"There not, cause they are singing, dancing, and writing" I say looking at him<br>"You sing?" Niall asked  
>"Um.. Yeah.. ever since I was 3" I say blushing<br>"I have the best little sister ever" Niall shouted

I blushed even more, and giggled at him. They all smiled and chuckled at me.

"Awww! Look she's blushing" Harry said  
>"So, Taylor, anything else, about you?" Louis asked<br>"I love to eat a lot, I love to play baseball, and soccer (football in England, and some other places), I'm a tomboy, I love Disney, I'm friends with some other famous people, I love music, I love Big Time Rush, R5, and One Direction with all my heart" I say smiling  
>"Wow" They all say<br>"She's another freaking Niall, minus the tomboy, BTR, R5 and baseball, parts" Liam yelled  
>"Yes" Niall yelled<p>

I just looked at them confused and blushed, and giggling at once. They all stare at me smiling.

"There now you know me" I say

I look at the clock and saw it's almost time for Dianna to call.

"Guys I got to go, my friend is calling me soon" I say getting up

They all mummer "Ok's" or "Later". I waited 5 minutes, before I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I say  
>"Hey Tay" Three voices say<br>"Hey girls" I say with a smile  
>"Dianna what's the news?" Adrienne and Ana ask at the same time<br>"Well, Riker asked me to marry him, and you all are my bridesmaids" she shouted

I scream and the boys run into my room. They look around worried and then they look at me confused.

"Dianna that's great, but I'm in Ireland remember with the boys" I say looking at the boys  
>"I know, you can bring them" she said<br>"Really?" I ask  
>"Yes" she replied<p>

I scream again, and look at the boys with a big smile on my face. They still look confused.

"Guys, I have to go if I'm going to tell the boys" I say  
>"Ok, bye Tay, love you" all three voices say making me smile bigger<br>"Bye girls, love you too" I say ending the call

I put my phone down and look at the boys again.

"How do you boy feel about going to a wedding?" I ask  
>"We love to go" Liam said<br>"Good go pack, we going to California" I say

They all cheer and hug me, before running out of the room to pack. I laugh and start packing myself. I hear footsteps walking back into my room. I turn around to see Louis.

"Yes, Louis?" I ask walking over to him  
>"Nothing, I just came to gave you something" he sais<br>"And what's that?" I ask smiling  
>"This" he said leaning down<p>

I felt his lips touch mine and I kissed him after they touch mine. I felt him smile into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck., his snake around my waist. I stand on my tippy toes. I pull away and smile.

"Thank you for that Louis" I say with a wink and pushing him out.

I'm come home for awhile.


	13. Home Sweet Home

Taylor's P.O.V.

I'm finally home, in the place I grow up in.  I walk out of the tunnel with the boys. I got my luggage and start to look for my family.  
>I saw them and tapped Niall's shoulder, then ran.<p>

"Mom, Daddy, Ronnie, Steph" I say tackling them in hugs  
>"Oh Taylor, I've missed you so much" mom said<br>"I've missed you all" I say with a smile

I hear a someone clear their throat. I turn around and saw the boys.

"Sorry boys" I say  
>"It's fine Taylor" Niall said<br>"Um.. Guys meet my brother Niall, and his four best friends and band mates, Zayn, Louis, Harry, and Liam" I say

The boys all wave as I say their names.

"Boys, I would like you to meet the people I grow up with, Angelica, Ron, Ronnie, and Stephanie, Tracy's not here right now, but you'll meet her" I say to the boys

Now everyone knows each other. So, we got into the car. We couldn't fit everyone so I sat on Niall's lap while Ronnie and Steph sat on Liam and Zayn. We drove to the house, singing and laughing. When we got to the house the boys gasped as I got out, laughing with the others.

"I see you like the house wait till you see the inside" I tell them walking in the house.

I walk in and see Tracy and David, my brother in law. I scream, and they look my way.

"Tracy, David, I missed you guys" I say  
>"Taylor" I hear all five boys of 1D yell<br>"What?" I say turning around  
>"Who are they?" Liam asks<br>"Oh, This is Tracy and David her husband" I say  
>"Cool" Harry says<br>"Tracy and David, know who you are ok guys" I say  
>"Taylor, you're sleeping in your room, we redid it for you" Tracy said<br>"Ok, Boys follow me" I said  
>I showed the boys the house and their rooms. I left them to unpack in their room. I walked to <span>mine<span> and started to unpack. I remembered where I put my guitar. I started to play it. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I yell  
>"Taylor?" So, it was Louis<br>"Yes, Louis?" I ask with a smile  
>"Can I kiss you now?" he whines<p>

I wouldn't let him kiss me when we were on the plane, cause the boys, and fans.

"Fine" I say  
>"Yes" he said before he pressed his sweet lips to mine.<p>

I smile and kissed back. His lips are soft and sweet. I loved kissing him. He pulls away for air. I smile and pecked his lips.  
>That made him smile. I laughed and told him to get out. He said fine and left. Niall and my adopted parents walked in 5 minutes later.<p>

"Hey guys" I say  
>"Taylor, sweetie we need to talk" mom said<br>"About what?" I ask  
>"About you living with your birth family or your brother" dad said<br>"Oh..Ok" I said slowly  
>"Taylor, Niall said that since he's 19 he'll take you in and you can live with him in England with the other boys" mom said<br>"Really?" I ask looking at Niall

He nodded and I hugged him. I might get to live with my brother, Louis and the other boys.

"It's your choice" Niall said  
>"I know my friends are here but they'll stay with me if I move cause Dianna lives in England sometime and Ana and Adrienne would visit and tours, I would be able to see them maybe" I say<br>"So?" mom asked  
>"I know I'll miss you guys but I'm moving in with my brother" I said smiling sadly at the people who raised me<br>"We understand Taylor" dad said kissing my forehead

They walk out and I ran to Louis' room and knock on his door. He opens it shirtless. Taylor don't stare, I scolded myself.

"Yes?" he asks  
>"Can I come in?" I ask<br>"Sure" he said moving out of the way  
>"Well, my adopted parents asked me if I wanted to live with you and the boys or my birth parents and I said I want to live with you and the boys" I said<br>"Oh my carrot! Really?" he said smiling really big  
>"Yes" I say giggling at what he said<p>

He picked me up and spun us around. I wrap my arm around his neck to not fall. He stopped, and stared at me. I stared at him getting lost in his eyes, I started to lean in. So did he, he lips soon touched mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he puts my back on the wall.  
>He licks my lip asking. I decline. He bites my lip making me gasp. He pulls away smirking. I drop my legs, and stare at him.<p>

"Louis, I need to go Niall might walk in" I say  
>"Ok, love you" he said<br>"Love you too Lou" I say pecking his lips

I ran out of his room and across to mine. I lay down on my bed and take a nap. The two things that were on my mind were:

Does Riker still hate me? and Home Sweet Home!


	14. The Boys Meet Taylor's Friends

Harry's P.O.V. (I know finally ;) )

Today, Taylor said we're going to meet her friends. Right now, I'm eating breakfast while Zayn's in the shower.  
>Ronnie and Stephanie came down <span>dressed<span> and ready for the day. They got their breakfast and sat in front of me.

"Morning girls" I said  
>"Hi" Ronnie said<br>"Hey Harry" Stephanie said  
>"Don't you two look cute" I say<br>"Stop flirting Harry" Ronnie said with an eye roll  
>"I'm not flirting Ronnie" I said<p>

Taylor came wearing something Niall would tell her to change out of.

"Harry, leave the girls alone, their only 10(Ronnie) and 12(Stephanie) ok?" she said  
>"Fine" I mumbled<br>"Good, and Zayn's out of the bathroom" she said getting her breakfast  
>"Oh..Ok, and Taylor what's Niall going to say about what your wearing?" I ask<br>"Oh, he already knows" she hissed

Well she moody today. I walked upstairs and got clothes from my room. Then, I went and took a shower.

Taylor's P.O.V.

Today, the boys are meeting Dianna, Ana, and Adrienne. Great! I have a bad feeling though.

"Boys hurry up!" I yelled upstairs  
>"Coming" they all yelled<p>

They ran down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. They all stare at me. What? Is there something behind me?

"What?" I yell snapping them out of thought  
>"Your wear that" Zayn asked<br>"Yup, now lets go" I yell

I ran down the street with the boys walking behind me. When I got to Dianna's house, I started to bang on the door.  
>I froze when the door opened. It was Riker Lynch. Great!<p>

"Taylor?" he asked  
>"Yeah" I hiss with a glare<p>

Yeah, I still hate him. I'm not going into the story. I hear Niall and the boys come up behind me. Niall puts one arm over my shoulders.  
>Riker looks shocked. Haha!<p>

"DIANNA!" I yelled  
>"TAYLOR" she yelled back<p>

I push Riker out of the away and ran to her. I saw Ana and Adrienne behind her.

"Girls I've missed you" I say pulling them into a group hug  
>"We missed you too Tay" Dianna said<br>"Lolt" Ana shouted  
>"Lola" I shouted back<p>

She scream. I think she saw the boys. I chuckled.

"Adrie, it's so good to see you" I say hugging her  
>"You too Tay" she said hugging back<br>"Guys, Meet my brother Niall, and his best friends and band mates, Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Harry" I say pointing to each one

Ana seemed to have an eye Harry and Niall. Adrienne had an eye for Zayn. So cute. No gets my Lou, but Harry. I smile.

"Boys, the girls are Dianna the bride to be, Adrienne and Ana, the guy you met was Riker Lynch the groom" I say with a hiss at his name

Zayn seemed to have an eye for Adrienne. Eppp! Niall had an Ana. Harry just doesn't have an eye for anyone right now . Maybe Rydel he will. Eppp!

Niall's P.O.V.

Ana's so cute. But she's Taylor's best friend. I don't want to ruin that.

Zayn's P.O.V. (It's short)

Adrienne is really pretty. But I'm to shy to as her out. Plus she's Taylor's best friend. Taylor's also my friend and I don't want to ruin a friendship.

Ana's P.O.V.

Niall is so cute, so is Harry. But I think I like Niall more. But Niall is Taylor's big brother. I don't know want to do.

Adrienne's P.O.V.

Zayn is so cute. But he's Taylor's brother's best friend. I don't know what to do.


	15. Dianna's Wedding Day

Taylor's P.O.V.

Today's the day! Dianna's marring Riker. I'm a brides maid too. Niall and the boys are getting ready with Riker and the others.  
>Rydel is with us. She and Harry hit it of really good. Louis and I.. well nothing is still going on. I sigh and finish my makeup.<p>

"What's wrong lolt?" Ana asked  
>"Nothing, just thinking" I say<br>"About what Taylor?" she asks again  
>"About Louis" I say looking down<br>"Taylor, if you like him tell me" she says  
>"I don't like him, I love him" I said<br>"Oh My Fish!" she screamed

I laughed, and looked at my phone. It's cover photo is Louis. I smiled.

"Hey, I know that smile" Rydel shouted

I jumped, and blushed. I looked down again.

"Taylor has a crush! Taylor has a crush!" Rydel sang  
>"Rydel" I yelled blushing mad<br>"Aww! Who is it?" Adrienne asked  
>"Louis" I say<p>

They scream. I wince. They tackled me to the ground.

"Get off my dress" I shout  
>"Does Louis know you like him?" Ana asks<br>"Maybe" I say  
>"Let's got girls" Dianna said<p>

She looked so pretty. So did the other girls. So did I. I just nodded and walked out of the room.  
>I stood in line next to Rocky. He walking with me down the isle. I hope everything goes great. I hear the music telling us to walk.<br>I link arms with Rocky and flash him a smile. We start walking and I see Louis with Eleanor. How did she know we were here. Wait, now I remember he's cheating on her with me. I frown at them and put a fake smile on.

Louis' P.O.V.

The wedding was beautiful. Taylor looked beautiful. I need to talk to her though.  
>Right now, she's on the dance floor with Rocky. I walk up to them and tap his shoulder. He turns around and smiles.<p>

"Hey Rocky, do you mind if I cut in?" I ask  
>"No, go ahead" he says as he walks away<br>"What Louis?" Taylor hissed  
>"I need to talk to you" I say<br>"Yeah, well I don't to talk to you" she said walking away from me

This is going to be harder then I thought. I turn around to be face to face with Taylor's friend's Adrienne and Ana.  
>They did not look happy.<p>

"Nice going Louis" Adrienne said  
>"What?" I ask<br>"Taylor saw Eleanor, Louis she knows your using her" Ana hissed  
>"That's not true! I love Taylor!" I shout<br>"What?" I hear two voices say

I turn around to see Taylor and Eleanor. Oh boy! I'm over Eleanor, and I love Taylor. But she's only 14.

"I love Taylor, Eleanor" I say  
>"It's ok, I kind of feel for someone else too" she said<br>"That's great for you" I say

I turn to Taylor. She had a big smile on her face. Wait, what? She's smiling!

"Louis, is that true? You love me?" she said with a smile  
>"Yes" I say with a smile<br>"I love you too" she said with the biggest smile I've ever seen  
>"Wait!" a voice yelled<p>

It was Niall. Shit!I forgot about him. I knew he said I could date her, but he's still her big brother.

"I love you, both. But Louis if you ever break my little sister's heart your dead" he said with a stern look  
>"Yes sir" I said<p>

He kissed Taylor's cheek and walked off. I smiled at Taylor. I heard giggling behind me. Ana, Adrienne, Dianna, and Rydel all stood there.  
>Big smiles on their faces. I got pushed out of the way as the girls tackle Taylor. Poor girl.<p>

Taylor's P.O.V.

Louis finally said it in front of Niall. Yes! The girls told me I had to perform. I walked back into the house to change my clothes.  
>I ran back just in time for Dianna to tell everyone that I'm performing.<p>

"Alright, everyone I have a treat for you, Taylor get out here" Dianna said

Everyone cheered. I walked out and smiled. I look at everyone and wave.

"Everyone, Taylor is going to perform for us" Dianna said  
>"Yeah, I am. For the first time ever" I say<br>"Rock it Tay" Dianna whispered into my ear as she walked off stage  
>"Alright, I need everyone on the dance floor, this song is called hoedown throwdown" I say<p>

Louis and the boys looked shocked at my voice. I just laughed and started the next song.

"Alright, this song goes to the bride and my other 3 best friends, it's called 'True Friend'" I say

The girls smiled at me and clapped.

"Alright, I found out I was adopted three weeks ago, so I went looking for my family, and I found them" I say smiling at Niall  
>"This song is called You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home"<p>

"Alright this next song is called Super Girl" I say

"Alright, I have two more songs left. This one is called I`ll Always Remember You" I said

"This last song, goes to Rydel, Dianna, Ana, and Adrienne, just like the last song. It's called Wherever I go" I say as tears start to build up

Tears spill over. I run out. I hear footsteps behind me.

"Taylor?"

It's the girls.

"Hey" I say looking down  
>"Taylor what's going on?" Ana ask<br>"Moving to England with the boys" I say as the tears come out more  
>"Taylor that's great" Dianna and the girls say<br>"Guys, I leave in four days" I say  
>"Well, your here right now and that's all that matters" Dianna said<br>"Right" I say with a smile

We all walk back inside as Niall and the boys come up to us.

"You were great Tay" they all said at the same time  
>"Thanks" I say with a smile<p>

I love my friends and family, and hopefully Louis asks me to be his girlfriend soon.


	16. Beach Day with the Boys

Taylor's P.O.V.

Last night was amazing, Dianna and the girls and just partied. I don't know what I'm going to do when I leave for England with the boys.  
>Today I thought I'd show the boys places, that I used to go to. I got out of bed and grabbed clothes. I then took a shower. When I got out I got <span>dressed<span>, and curled my hair. I left my room and walked to Louis' to wake him up. I knocked on the door and he didn't answer.  
>So, I just walked in. He was asleep, and snoring. I giggled a little. I walked over to his bed and poked his cheek. He swatted my hand away.<br>I kiss him on his lips. He started to kiss back. I pulled away, making him pout and open his eyes.

"I wish you could wake me up everyday like this" he said  
>"I know Lou" I say with a giggle and smile<br>"So what are we doing today, love" he said getting out of bed

He was shirtless and I was use to it. I just sat on the bed and told him that we are going to the beach. He cheered, and said that we had to wake up the boys. I went to Niall's room first, Louis went to Harry's. I walked in and saw the room a mess. I walked over to his.

"Niall get up or no food!" I yell

He jumped out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Niall don't forget swim trunks" I say shipping out of his room and into Liam's. He was already up and dressed. He was reading a book that Angelica gave to him.

"Liam get your swim trunks on, we're going to the beach after everyone eats ok?" I ask  
>"Ok Tay" he said<br>"Later Li" I said walking out of the room

I walked to Zayn's room to wake him up. I laughed at the way he was sleeping. I walk over to the bed and push him off of it. I ran out of the room afterwards. I ran into Harry's room, where I burst out laughing. The boys look at me weird, till they hear Zayn yell.  
>Zayn runs into the room, looking pissed. Oh..no.<p>

"Taylor that was not cool" he said  
>"I know, but it was funny" I say with a smirk<p>

He groans and leave the room.

"Get ready for the beach Zayn" I yell after him

I look at Harry and Louis. I walk over and grab Louis.

"Taylor give me my Boo Bear" Harry yelled  
>"No Styles" I yell back<br>"I hate you Horan" he said  
>"Love you too Harry, but I love my brother and Louis more" I say<br>"And Louis loves you both" Louis said

I peck his cheek and ran out of the room and down the stairs. I can't believe we leave in three days.

*Skip Breakfast*

The boys and I were in the car. Louis was driving. When the car stopped I jumped out and ran off into the sand.

"Taylor get back here" I hear Niall yell

I just laugh and lay my stuff out. I take my tank top and shorts off, and sat on my towel. The put their stuff down and took off their shirts and started running towards the water. Zayn didn't go to far in the water, since he can't swim. I lay down to get a tan.

*After 2 Hours*

I feel water dripping on me. I open my eye and saw Niall, Louis and Harry standing over me. Their all smirking. Oh...no!

"Hi boys" I say  
>"Hi Taylor" Harry said<br>"Why don't you come in the water?" Niall asked with a smirk  
>"Cause I want to tan" I answer<p>

I feel three sets of arms pick me up. I start screaming, and begging them to put me down. Thing is I can't swim really well.  
>They just laugh and shake their head no. I stop struggling. They throw me in and I stay under water. I know their freaking out right now.<br>I swim over to Louis', I hop out of the water and jump on his back.

"Hi" I say laughing  
>"Taylor, love don't scare us like that again" Louis said<br>"Don't throw me in Lou ever again" I say with a death glare

They run. I chase them. Their not getting away the easy, well maybe Louis. Best this has been the best day ever hanging out with the guys.


	17. Date with Louis

Louis' P.O.V.

I was thinking about taking Taylor on a date. She may be 14, but I still want to take her on a date. I was thinking somewhere alone.  
>The beach? No, some people will be there. A cave? Sure, if it's at night and you hang lights every where. I got! There's a cave on the beach.<br>We'll go there, but I'll have to ask the boys and Taylor's friends to help. I called everyone and told them. They agreed to help.  
>I walked to Taylor's room and knocked on the door. I heard her say come in.<p>

"Hey Lou" she said with a bright smile  
>"Hey Taylor" I say nervously<br>"Louis are you alright?" she asked with a worried look  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something" I say<br>"Well, what is it Lou?" she asked again  
>"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" I blurt out<br>"Sure Louis, I've been waiting for you to ask" she said  
>"Ok later" I say kissing her cheek<br>"Later Lou" she said

Time to set everything up!

Taylor's P.O.V.

Louis just asked me out! Yes finally! What where are we going? Oh well, I have the prefect outfit and I need the girls help to get me ready.  
>I called the girls and told them to come over. I look at the clock and see it's 4:30 in the afternoon. The girls ran into my room and told me to shower. I did as told. I showered and the girls throw an outfit at me. I put it on and they got to work. Around 5:30 they were finished.<br>I walked out of my room and downstairs. I saw Harry and Liam at the bottom, they saw me and grabbed my hands and lead the way.

"Where's Louis?, Where are we going?" I ask  
>"Shh we are almost there" Harry ordered<br>"Fine" I mumbled

I saw Niall. I let go off the boys hands and ran to him. He grabbed my hand and smiled. He lead me to some cave where I saw Louis. I gasped and smiled. I let go of Niall's hand and kiss his cheek. I walk over to Louis.

"Louis what is all this?" I ask with a smile  
>"Our first date" he said with a bright smile<br>"I love it Louis" I said standing on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek  
>"Well, let's dig in" he said holding a hand out to me<br>"Ok" I said taking his hand

He lead my into the cave. Lights every where. It's was beautiful! I smiled and looked at Louis.

"I love it" I say  
>"Good" he said<p>

We sit down and start to eat. While eating we just talk about things. Louis put a blanket on the ground and sat on it. He looked up at me, he grabbed my hand with one hand and my waist with another. He pulled me down on to his lap. I kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed my neck. I turn my head towards his and press my lips on his. He kisses me back. My hand go into his hair, while his arms go around my waist.  
>He pulls back an inch, his eyes are still closed.<p>

"Taylor will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he ask

His eyes opened after he asked. I stare in to them, and I see love in his baby blue eyes.  
>I nodded with a big smile. He smiled a huge smile, before he jumped up with me still in his arms. I laughed as he spun me around.<br>He kissed my nose, making me do a face. He laughed and grabbed my hand, and dragged me out to see Niall and the boys with my four best friends.

"Hey guys" Louis says  
>"Hi" they all say<br>"We have big news" Louis said again  
>"Well, what is it?" Niall asked<br>"Um.. Taylor would you like to say it?" Louis asked me

I nodded and looked at everyone with a big smile.

"Me and Louis are dating guys" I say

They cheer and start dancing weirdly. I burst out laughing with Louis. I stare into his eyes and kiss him on the lips.

Best day ever!


	18. Last Day Before Leaving For England!

Taylor's P.O.V.

I woke up, to come face to face with Louis. I remembered last. Our date, when we came home, me and Louis just watch movies in my room.  
>I think we fell asleep. I kissed his cheek and got out of his arms. Then, I remembered that Zayn and Liam are leaving today to get my room ready for me. I got clothes then went to the bathroom and took a shower. I got dressed and curled my hair, and added some fake hair dye.<br>I walked into my room and started to pack. I looked up when I heard something. Louis was getting out of bed.

"Hey babe" I said  
>"Hey love" he says walking over<br>"What did you do to your hair?" he asked taking a piece of hair  
>"I put in my fake hair dye, Lou" I answered<br>"Cool babe" he said kissing my cheek

I hug him and peck his lips, before going back to work. I packed everything accept clothes for me to wear tomorrow.  
>I finish with Louis' help. I walk over to him and hug his waist. He puts his head on top of mine.<p>

"Babe?" Lou asks  
>"Yeah?" I ask back<br>"We're going on tour in three weeks" he said

I pulled back and stared at him. Why didn't they tell me sooner? I looked down.

"Taylor, love, we're taking you with us, ok?" Louis asked  
>"I'm fine Louis" I say walking out of my room<p>

"Taylor! Don't walk away from me please!" Louis yelled  
>"Boo Bear give her time, I mean this is her first tour" I heard Harry say<br>"No, she's my girlfriend, and I love her to death" Lou shouted with a loud sigh

That stopped me. I turn around to see Louis walking to his room. Tears, I've been holding in, I finally let out.

"Taylor? What's wrong? I heard yelling from Louis" I hear a voice say, it was Niall  
>"Nothing big bro" I said<p>

My voice cracked at the end. I wince at Niall's touch. He turned me around.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" my brother asked  
>"I walked out of the room after Lou told me about tour, and that I could go, and I'm scared that the fan will try to take him" I say as more tears spill over<br>"Shh, baby sis, that's not going to happen, shh" Niall cooed pulling me into a hug

I sobbed into his shirt. It's hurt to think that. I know Louis, wouldn't hurt me. But it still hurt.  
>I pull away.<p>

"I need to talk to Louis, NiNi" I say  
>"Go ahead TayTay" he said kissing my hair<p>

I smile and run to Louis' door. I knock on it and wait.

"Go away" he shouted  
>"Fine Louis" I say turning around<p>

I hear him running to the door. I hear the door open and feel him pull me him. I felt his lips on mine, so I kissed him back. I pulled away after a minute. He looks at me, I think my eyes are red and puffy. Great!

"Taylor, what's wrong?" he asked  
>"I'm just worried about tour and that you might leave me" I mumble, looking down<br>"Taylor, sweetie, I would never hurt you or leave you" he said

I looked up and looked in his eyes to see if he was lying and nothing. He's telling the truth. I smile and hug him. He hugs me back and kisses my head.

"Lets go the guys are leaving" Lou said grabbing my hand to make me walk  
>"Ok" I sighed<p>

*After the Drive*

"Bye LiLi" I say hugging him  
>"Bye TaTa" he said with the nickname he gave me<p>

I giggle and move on to Zayn. Zayn and I are close. He's the person I go to if Louis, Niall, or Liam's not around.

"Oh, Zaynie" I say throwing me on to him in a hug  
>"Bye Tater" he said<p>

I pull myself off of him and walk over to Louis and Niall. I look at the two, that are leaving.

"Bye guys, remember to get on your plane. Taylor watch them please?" Liam asks me  
>"I will" I say<br>"Good, see you guys tomorrow" they both say and walk on to the plane

The rest of us get into the car and go home. We all go to bed early that night to be up on time for the plane. I can't wait to go home with my brother. He missed out on my life for 14 years. He's not letting me go now. That night I slept with Niall. I wanted my big brother.


	19. Saying Goodbye and New Home

Taylor's P.O.V.

I carried my last bag to the car. I look back at the house I grow up in for 14 years. I saw Ronnie and Steph standing in the doorway.

"Yo, turds" I yelled with my arms open

They smiled and ran to me. I'm going to miss them. I look at the boys and they look ready to leave. I let he girls go and they walk into the house.  
>I wave goodbye to the others.<p>

*After the Car Ride*

I saw Ana, Adrienne and Rydel at the airport. Harry seem to take a liking to Rydel real fast. To bad we're going to England Harry.  
>I started to cry and hug then girls. Their my best friends and I'm living them. Dianna is in England with Riker right now. At least I have one of my friends in England. Me and the boys got on the plane. Half way through the plane ride, I went to the bathroom and c<span>hanged.<span>  
>I walked out and saw a girl flirting with Louis. I got angry real fast. I marched over there and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and glared at me.<p>

"Hey do you mind moving cause that's my seat next to my boyfriend" I hissed with a smile  
>"Really? You look really young like 14 or 12" she said with a smirk<br>"No, that's just because I'm shorter than you, but I'm 21" I sat with my own smirk

Her smirk disappears and she runs back to her seat. I look at Louis and smile. He just chuckled and shook his head with a smile.

"I love you" he said  
>"I love you too babe" I say kissing his cheek<p>

*After the plane ride*

I get my stuff and run. I got my luggage and went looking for Zayn and Liam. I saw them and ran over. I dropped my stuff and tackled them to the floor.

"Well, Liam I think we found Taylor" Zayn said with chuckle  
>"I guess we have" Liam said<br>"I missed you guys" I say  
>"It was only a day" Zayn said with a small laugh<br>"I know, but I needed you two there to feel complete" I say with a bright smile

They aww'ed and told me to get off them. I turned around and saw the boys behind us smiling.

"What?" I ask  
>"You said we make you complete" Niall and Harry said<br>"Well, you four are my big brothers, while Lou here is my boyfriend and a good one at that" I say winking at Louis  
>"Lets go" Harry said pushing us out of the airport<p>

*After the Car Ride*

They boys showed me the house and everything. Now it's time for my new room. I walk to the door that the boys said to open.  
>I open it and g<span>asp.<span> It was amazing! The boys walk in and wait for me to say something. All I did was smile and jump on to the bed.  
>The boys laugh and join me. I cuddle up to Niall since Harry took Louis.<p>

"Harry stop stealing my boyfriend" I say annoyed  
>"No he was my Boo Bear first" he said with a glare<br>"To bad, Rydel's not here" I say with a smirk  
>"Shut up" he said with a frown<p>

We all fell asleep in my bed. Me in between Niall and Louis. Harry next to Louis. Zayn next to Niall, and Liam next to Zayn.  
>Best night ever!<p> 


	20. Tell the World About Taylor

Taylor's P.O.V.

Me and they boys have been home for a week. Today they have to go on TV and talk about the tour.  
>I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom and took a shower. After I was done I got out and went to find clothes. I pick out a cute <span>outfit<span> and curled my hair. I walked out of my room to see the boys walk out of theirs. I smile at them and grabbed something to eat.

"You look cute Taylor" a voice said making me jump

I turn around to find Niall. I glare at him and then smile.

"Thanks NiNi" I say kissing his cheek and walked away

I saw Louis in the living Room or what they say sitting room. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He looked away from the TV or they say telly, and smiled.

"Hey love" he said  
>"Hey babe" I say back<br>"What do you want?" he asked  
>"Nothing" I say<br>"Ok" he said an pecked my lips

I get up and walk away with a sigh. Lou has been nervous about today for some reason. I wonder what's going on? I got a plan.  
>I walked into Zayn's room and saw him getting ready. When he saw me, he smile. I smirked and locked the door. I slower walk over to Zayn. He looked scared.<p>

"Zayn why is Lou acting so weird?" I ask  
>"I can't say" he said<br>"Oh yes you can" I say walking over to his mirror.

I look at him and smirk. He's still scared. Ha! I could do worse.

"Don't you dare Taylor" Zayn said  
>"Tell me or say bah-bye to your mirror Zayn" I say<br>"Niall wants to tell everyone about you, and the tour is three years long" he said grabbing the mirror

I was in shock. Niall wants the world to know me and the tour is three years. I look at Zayn, then run out of the room. I looked everywhere for somewhere to hide. But, I can't cry. I walked straight into the living room and sat down.

"Let's go everyone" Liam yelled  
>"Ok" The boys say back<br>"Hey Tay" Liam said sitting next to me

I moved to the over side of the couch. Liam looked confused and hurt. The boys come out and we leave.

*During the Show*

"Ok, Niall came you tell me who this girl is?" Lexi the host said pointing to a picture of me and Niall  
>"Yes I can, that's my little sister Taylor" he said with a smile<br>"But isn't Taylor dead?" Lexi asked  
>"No she was given away at birth" he said with tears in his eyes<br>"Is she here with you Niall?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Then go get her" Lexi said

I walk over to Niall. He looks at me. I grab his hand and drag him to the stage.

"You must be Taylor?" Lexi asked  
>"Yes I am" I say shyly<br>"There's no need to be shy Taylor" she said nicely

I sat down in between Zayn and Niall. I smiled at Lexi.

"So Niall, we heard that Taylor is going on tour with you, is that correct?" Lexi asks  
>"Yes she is" Niall said<br>"How long is the tour?" Lexi asked anyone of us  
>"Three years" Louis said<p>

The boys but Zayn look at me for my reaction. I just smiled a fake smile at them. I mean this I a three year tour, and I have to go to school. I need to have friends.

"Well, that's all for today everyone! And thank you One Direction and Taylor Horan" Lexi said

Niall smiled at me when she said my name and Horan. I left the stage and ran to the car, with the boys following. When we got home, I was tired so I told the boys I was taking a nap. They said fine. I kissed Louis' cheek and ran upstairs. I feel asleep right when my head hit the pillow.


	21. Leaving For Tour (Final Chapter)

Niall's P.O.V. (short)

Today's the day we leave for tour. Taylor hasn't talked to us since the talk show. I'll need to talk her on the bus.

Louis' P.O.V. (short)

Today, we leave for tour. Taylor hasn't talked or kissed me since the talk show. I love to death but why is she not talking to us.

Harry's P.O.V. (short)

Today, we leave for our three year tour. YES! I hope Taylor talks to us during the tour.

Liam's P.O.V. (short and Finally)

We're leaving for tour today. I just hope Taylor talks to one of us. It's killing us.

Zayn's P.O.V. (short)

Today, we leave for tour. Taylor doesn't talk to us. I wish she would it's hurting me.

Taylor's P.O.V.

Today, we leave for tour. Great! I haven't talked to anyone of the guys since the talk show.  
>I finished putting my stuff on the bus, I share with Niall. I sat down on a couch and relax. This is going to be three long years.<br>Niall walks on the bus and sees me. He smiles at me and walks away to put his stuff away. I think I should go talk to Louis. I got up and ran out of the bus. I saw Louis putting his stuff in the bus.

"Louis" I yell running to him  
>"Taylor your talking me" he said shocked<br>"It's only two weeks Louis" I say  
>"What do you need Taylor?" he asks<br>"Nothing just" I say before pulling head to me "Your lips" then I kissed him

He kissed back pulling me closer where there's no room between us. He picked me up, and spun us around. I break the kiss to laugh. He puts me down, and peaks my lips.

"Love, were about to leave so you should go ok?" he ask  
>"Fine, bye babe" say peaking his lips, then pouting<br>"Bye love" he said getting on his bus with Harry

I ran to my bus and got in. I saw Niall siting on the couch. I sigh and sat on him.

"NiNi?" I ask  
>'Yes TayTay? he asked back<br>"I love you" I say laying my head on his chest  
>"I love you too sis" he said holding me<p>

I texted the boys I loved them. They replied "I love you too". I snuggled into Niall's chest and fell asleep with a small smile on my face. Last thing on my mind was. 

**_Maybe this tour won't be so bad._**


End file.
